graystripes life book 1!
by Airpelt is awesome
Summary: graystripe tells about his life now!


Graystripe`s story of his life

Written by Airpelt is awesome!

Prolouge: "From now on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Graypaw!" A bluegray shecat mewed. "Graypaw, Graypaw, Graypaw, Graypaw!" The clan cheered. "I am not quite fineshed. Lionheart you will be Graypaw`s mentor!" the bluegray shecat mewed. "Yes, Bluestar." Lionheart mewed. Graypaw padded up to his mentor and touched noses.

Chapter 1

"WOW! Look at that Ravenpaw! Just look at the move Sandpaw and Dustpaw just did!" Graypaw mewed. "Ok it`s your turn Graypaw and Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw mewed. Graypaw and Ravenpaw padded into the center of the training area. "Ok i`m a fox and i`m trying to break in to the nursery!" Ravenpaw mewed. Graypaw jumped up in the air and did a front flip and landed on Ravenpaw claws sheathed, then he did a side flip and ran as fast as he could and did a sharp turn until he ran torwards Ravenpaw. Graypaw acated as if tripped on to his back and slid under Ravenpaw, with Graypaw under his belly. Graypaw is pressing his paws on Ravenpaw`s belly. When Graypaw got up on his paw`s he pleated torwards Ravenpaw flipped him over and nipped at his neck. Bluestar came running in. "Tigerclaw take a patrol and Redtail to Sunning rocks! Ravenpaw go with your mentor!" Bluestar ordered. "Bluestar should i go?" Lionheart asked. "No, Lionheart." Bluestar mewed. "You, me, and Graypaw are going on a patrol tonight at tall pines." Bluestar went on. "But what am i supposed to do if Ravenpaw isn`t here?" Graypaw asked. "Well we are going at night right Bluestar?" Redtail asked as he was padding into the training area. "You`re right Redtail it does give the elament of surprise." Bluestar mewed. Ravenpaw and Graypaw dashed into Thunderclan camp. "Graypaw is back with Ravenpaw!" Cinderkit mewed. All of Frostfur`s kits bounced around Graypaw and Ravenpaw. "Alright let`s leave these apprentises alone!" Frostfur mewed. "Hey Graypaw! Want to go hunting with me?" Sandpaw asked. "No, thanks!" Graypaw mewed. "Hey Ravenpaw how would you like to race me to Snakerocks and back to camp?" Graypaw asked. "Sure!" Ravenpaw mewed. Graypaw dashed out of the camp with Ravenpaw hard on his heels. "No, fair Ravenpaw you can`t pass me!" Graypaw yowled. "Of course i can! That`s the whole point of the race!" Ravenpaw yowled as they went around Snakerocks. They where hard on the race when they reached the ravine Graypaw lunged at Ravenpaw and jumped off of him two fox leangths ahead of Ravenpaw. Graypaw dived in the camp with a triumphent yowl. "Ok, it`s time to go on our patrols." Tigerclaw mewed. Lionheart, Bluestar, Readtail, Mousefur, and Goldenflower came. "Are we ready?" Bluestar asked. "Yes!" all the cats mewed. "Lionheart and Graypaw come with me. Then the rest of you go with Redtail." Bluestar mewed. Lionheart, Graypaw, and Bluestar went to tall pines. "It`s already dark Bluestar." Lionheart mewed. "Kittypet!" Graypaw hissed. "Lionheart and Blu-" Graypaw heard an interrupting hiss from Bluestar, "I want to see what you would do against intrudders!" When the young flame colored tom started to stalk the mouse Graypaw launched himself on the tom. The flame colored cat slipped under Graypaw and started run away, the tom stoped in the midel of the run and launched himself on Graypaw. They where in a battle of tails and claws. The tom flew Graypaw of himself. Graypaw padded out of the shadows. "Hey, there kittypet! My name is Graypaw." The flame colored tom just stared at Graypaw. "You fought well for a kittypet." Graypaw mewed. "I would fight you again if i have to!" the tom hissed. "Well i didn`t want to much harm on you because your not a warrior from the other clans." "Other clans?" he echoed. "Yes, you must have herd about them! If you met a shadowclan cat on a patrol they would have ripped you into shreds, no questions asked!" Graypaw mewed. "Are you a warrior?" he asked. "Did you think i was? No, no, no, i am just only an apprentice and it would be a long time before i`m a warrior! Besides this my first time out as an apprentise! When i`m a warrior i will be the best warrior and every clan would fear us." Graypaw mewed. "I smell other cats from my clan!" Graypaw hissed. "But i don`t smell any cats!" the tom mewed. "If they find you hunting on our territory they would look at for you!" Graypaw mewed. Lionheart and Bluestar jumped down from where they were hiding. "Graypaw you know your not supposed to be so close to the twolegplace." Lionheart mewed. "I know. This is Lionheart he`s my mentor, and this is Bluestar, she`s my leader." Graypaw mewed as he was crouching down with Lionheart and the flame colored tom. "Thank you for the intordruduction Graypaw." Lionheart mewed. "Sit up now both of you and you too kittypet." Bluestar mewed. "Why where you hunting on our territory?" Bluestar asked. "I was hunting for fun... i`m sure there`s enough to go around for!" the tom stamered. "There`s never to go around for! We hunt for food, you hunt for game even though you eat kittypet slop from your twolegs!" Bluestar hissed. "I`m sorry. I will never hunt here again!" he mewed. "But if you hadn`t hesatatied so long you would have got that mouse." Bluestar mewed. "I... I would?" the tom mewed. "Yes. How would you like to join Thunderclan?" Bluestar asked. "You know Bluestar didn`t just make that offer for a resone your hunting is wonderful and the way you battled Graypaw but you can`t have a paw in two worlds." Lionheart mewed. "Come on Bluestar Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." Lionheart mewed as he was turning around. "Wait! Can i think about your offer?" the tom asked. "Yes. Meet Lionheart here at sunhigh." Bluestar mewed. "Bye!" Graypaw mewed. Graypaw dashed to catch up to Bluestar and Lionheart. "Hey Bluestar listen to this!" Graypaw mewed as they slowed down. "Ok what is it?" Bluestar and Lionheart asked. "Es gre seven, LionHeart!" Graypaw mewed saying german then english. "What did you say?" Bluestar asked looking puzzled. "I just said i loved you Lionheart!" Graypaw mewed laughing all over the ground. "Ugggg!" Lionheart mewed.

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine Graypaw!" Dustpaw mewed. "Oh...!" Graypaw mouned. "I think you should see Spottedleaf. "Ok." Graypaw mewed. Graypaw padded out of the apprentices`s den. Graypaw headed torward Spottedleaf`s clearing. "What`s wrong Graypaw?" Spottedleaf asked as he came into her clearing. "My stomic hurts." Graypaw mewed "Stomic, come into my den." Spottedleaf sighed. "Hold on right there!" Lionheart mewed. "What happened now!" Graypaw askeed unshething his claws. "Nothing i just wanted you to know that Whitestorm and I are going to talk to that kittypet that we met yesterday." Lionheart mewed.

TO BE CONTINUED!... ^.^


End file.
